and he took me to the river where he slowly let me drown
by like a lion tamer
Summary: FROM her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks. #14 of my story transfers. More inside. Dramione, one-shot, rated K-plus to be safe.


**A/N 4.16.13: This one is okay, I guess...I just staryed way to far away from my canon and that made it out of my comfort zone, so I didn't know what exactly to write, so I wrote words. That didn't relly make sense. I am proud that I tried out this paring though, and because of that I now know RONMIONE FTW.  
Here's and he took me to the river where he slowly let me drown, written in the days of Amanda Katrice Granger...enjoy!**

* * *

**Oh my stars…I'm doing a Dramione. I never thought I would be doing this…**

**and he took me to the river where he slowly let me drown**

She locks arms, _tighttighttight_with him, walking aimlessly to everywhere.

She smiles contently, feeling the coldness of his readiness for anything.

And she walks on, not caring if they got lost.

She loves the questioning smile that was plastered on his face for all eternity, the raised eyebrow when a unorthodox answer was given. She had never known someone like him. It was something completely different from the golden fires of her dormitory, from the kind laughter and large grins.

No, this was the straight, the unnerving line between the practical and unusual way, the strained, _cruel _laughter and the sly faces, almost smirking.

And she couldn't get enough of it.

Even though hearing the snarls and the seeing the emerald-silver glimmer in their eyes that have been painted there ever since the Sorting left a void in her stomach, in her head, _in_ _her heart, _she pushed on, loving every minute of the freezing cold.

And inside her was the feeling, _ishouldn'tbedoingthis_. There was a never-ending whispering in her ear, constantly warning, _thisisn'tgoingtolast._

But then, she threw that voice away, just like he would do. _Who's to say what will and won't happen, _he would advise.

And they walk on instead of read, not worrying at all about the future. There was only now.

The moon, sticking out in the darkness, lit the path just enough to see where they were going. While his steps were one in front of the other, hers were out of line, carelessly going anywhere they wanted to. She hadn't lost her red and gold colors yet.

Through the trees, they wander, and thanks to his guidance, do not make any sound by stepping on leaves and twigs. She is amazed by his awareness and never-changing speed.

And in the distance a large sheet of shimmering water dominated the land, and the mountains rose up, lining the horizon.

"Draco, we're on the south side of the castle…" she begins, "We best head back."

She looks to him for an explanation that he always has, but found a trembling face instead.

"What's wrong?" She softly asks, gently touching his arm.

He pulls away, his head down.

She feels startled, seeing his shyness tonight. No, never, _never _was he like this. Head up, posture proud. _Always._

No, right now he recoils, not making any eye contact with anything except with the grass.

"Hermione…" he barely gets out, turning away.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What?" She asks, frightened by these words.

"I…I can't be with you anymore," he says slowly.

"Why…" she shudders, "Why not?"

"I just can't be with someone like you," he explains. "We're so different."

_"No!" _She fights, her hands shaking. "No! That's what you said when we got together! You said that we were so different and that made it...so _perfect_!"

"I just can't do this."

And with that he awkwardly turns around and walks away, leaving her drowning in her left her thoughts.

She's slowly falling, _falling_, from the clouds of sharp cold that had encased her the past months, _sososoabruptlyending. _She turns to the water, wishing for comfort from the hollowness that now consumed her, but only saw a flat lake, lost of all meaning.

The moon lost its shine, and darkness took over. She didn't know her way back.

**I c****_annot _****believe I just did that.**

**The Ronmione in me dominates everything else. I just ****_had _****to break them up.**

**Review?**


End file.
